Marvel Universe
Official Name: The Marvel Universe Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Location Details Universe: The Marvel Universe Concepts The central concept of the Marvel Universe is that it is just like the real world, except that superheroes (and supervillains) exist. It is more than just that, however. The Marvel Universe includes examples of most major science fiction and fantasy concepts, and writers keep adding more continuously. Further, these concepts are often (though not always) developed in ways that don't contradict each other, but instead form a unified background. This concept is fairly rare; another example of a fictional universe that seeks to use all types of fantastic elements is the DC Universe. Reality: Earth in the Marvel Universe has all the features of the real one: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However, it also adds fictional ones, such as countries like Wakanda or Genosha, and organizations like the espionage agency, S.H.I.E.L.D and its enemy, HYDRA. It must be noted that, due to the fact that Marvel's publishers do not want to allow their characters to age, the setting of the stories has to be updated every few years; Marvel's major heroes were created in the 60's, but the heroes have only been allowed to age about a decade in that time. Unlike DC Comics, who uses the idea that interference with time by villains caused reality to reboot a few times, Marvel simply assumes that the stories happen in the space of years instead of decades; this is known as a sliding timescale. Thus, the events of previous stories are considered to have happened within a certain number of years prior to the publishing date of the current issue. Where stories reference real-life historic events, these references are later ignored or rewritten to suit current sensibilities. For example, the origins of Iron Man and Professor X were recently changed to refer to armed conflict in Afghanistan, where they had originally referred to southeast Asia and the Korean War and there have been numerous references to Spider-Man's four decade history taking place within the space of five years. However, there are a few exceptions to the sliding timescale policy. This is usually when characters are tied inextricably to a certain time period. The most notable example of this is Captain America. Captain America has remained a World War 2 hero for his entire existence. Marvel has devised several different ways to get around him aging, but openly admits he's been an adventurer for over sixty years. It must be noted that the Marvel Comics company itself exists WITHIN the Marvel Universe, and versions of people such as Stan Lee and Jack Kirby have appeared in some of the stories! The Marvel of this reality publishes comics that adapt the actual adventures of the superheroes (except for details not known to the public, like their secret identities.) Super Heroes and Villains: The tradition of using costumed secret identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world (for example, with the medieval Black Knight) but it came into prominence during the days of the American 'Wild West' with heroes such as the Phantom Rider. During the 20th Century, the tradition was reinvigorated, first by Captain America in the 40s (not the first costumed hero of the time, but the most influential) and then by the Fantastic Four in modern times. Marvel's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are the ones created from 1961 to 1963, during Marvel's "Silver Age": The Amazing Spider-Man, the Invincible Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Sorceror Supreme, Daredevil, the Man Without Fear, the Mighty Thor, the Incredible Hulk, the Fantastic Four, and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director, Nick Fury. Unlike the DC Universe, few of Marvel's 1940s characters have become major characters in modern publications; Captain America is a major character, and to a lesser extent his contemporary, the Sub-Mariner, is as well, primarily due to the fact that both of these characters were reintroduced to readers and to the Marvel Universe during the 1960s. The Avengers and the X-Men are also major players, although the memberships of both groups have often changed to include otherwise minor characters. The Avengers have included most of Marvel's major heroes as members at one time or another. The X-Men contains some of Marvel's most popular characters, such as Wolverine, though individually they are not as influential and did not come into prominence until the 1980s (except for Professor X). Dr. Strange has often formed an ad hoc team of heroes called The Defenders to help him deal with major menaces to the world, often including the Hulk, the Submariner and/or the Silver Surfer, as well as other heroes. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Arguably the most dastardly and dreaded villain in the Marvel Universe by far would have to be Victor Von Doom, the dreaded Doctor Doom, archenemy of the Fantastic Four. He has the record of most heroes fought, having fought nearly every hero on Earth. Other major villains include Erik Lensherr, the mutant master of magnetism known as Magneto and the mutant overlord Apocalypse, archenemies of the X-Men, Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, Doctor Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus, and Eddie Brock, the venomous Venom, all of whom are the top archenemies of Spider-man, William Fisk, the Kingpin, archenemy of Daredevil, Samuel Sterns, the Leader, archenemy of the incredible Hulk, Dormammu, archenemy of Doctor Strange, Loki, archenemy of the Mighty Thor, Ultron, the autonomous archenemy of the Avengers, and Mephisto, archenemy of Ghost Rider and the Silver Surfer. Origin of superhuman powers: Most of the superhumans in Marvel's Earth owe their powers to the Celestials, cosmic entities who visited Earth one million years ago and experimented on our prehistoric ancestors (a process they also carried out on several other planets). This resulted in the creation of two hidden races, the godlike Eternals and the genetically unstable Deviants, in addition to giving some humans an "x-factor" in their genes, which sometimes activates naturally, resulting in sometimes superpowered, sometimes disfigured individuals called mutants. Others require other factors (such as radiation) for their powers to come forth. With the exception of psionic abilities, these powers are usually random; rarely do two people have the exact same set of powers. It is not clear why the Celestials did this, although it is known that they continue to observe humanity's evolution. (A Marvel series called Earth X explored one possible reason: that superhumans are meant to protect a Celestial that is "growing" inside Earth; but this series repeatedly contradicts previously established Marvel continuity). The majority of the public is unaware of what may cause superhuman powers. Other possible origins for superhuman powers include: magic, genetic manipulation or bionic implants. Some heroes and villains have no powers at all but depend instead on hand-to-hand combat training or advanced technological equipment. In the Marvel Universe, technology is slightly more advanced than in the real world; this is due to unique individuals of genius intelligence, such as Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four, Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, and Victor Von Doom Doctor Doom. However, most of the really advanced devices (such as powered armor and death rays) are too expensive for the common citizen, and are usually in the hands of government organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D., or powerful criminal organizations like the Maggia,A.I.M, and Hydra. One major company producing these devices is Stark International, owned by Anthony Stark (Iron Man)but there are others. Advanced technology has also been given to humans by hidden races, aliens, or time travelers like Kang the Conqueror, who is known to have influenced the robotics industry in the past. Marvel tries to explain most superpowers scientifically, usually through the use of pseudoscientific concepts, such as: Marvel tries to explain most superpowers and their sources "scientifically", usually through the use of fictional science-like concepts, such as: *The battery effect; the cells in the body have the same function as batteries, being charged with energy that comes from an outer source. This is most often seen in gamma exposed individuals as the Hulk, who get their powers from this stored energy. The powers will remain as long as the energy is present, and can even be increased by filling the "batteries" even more. If the energy is emptied, the powers will fade away. *Power Primordial is a leftover force from Big Bang, and is controlled by the Elders of the Universe. *Psionic energy, which is assumed to be an invisible, unknown form of energy generated by all living brains that has the ability to manipulate other forms of matter and energy. *Universal psionic field is a force present everywhere in the universe, but only those whith abilities to connect to it can make use of its energy. *Enigma Force is suspected to be connected to the Microverse, and is also the source to the Uni-Power, which transform an individual into Captain Universe. *Extradimensional space: dimensions that can be tapped in order to pull mass from them (to add to objects on Earth) or taken away from those objects and be stored in those "pocket dimensions" to be retrieved later. This is how characters like the Hulk can grow and shrink with no visible absorption of mass. A type of subatomic particles called Pym Particles can be used for these effects. (Note that many giant-sized characters have the secret ability to manipulate gravity to handle their increased weight.) The change in mass can be in the form of a density change instead, allowing a character to become harder or incorporeal. Some characters can seem to "transform" themselves (or others) into unliving substances, or even pure energy, by storing their bodies in extradimensional space and replacing them with bodies made from matter or energy from that dimension, while their souls remain on Earth, controlling their new body. Travel into other dimensions can also be used as a way to "teleport" by re-entering the Earth dimension at a different point from the exiting one. *The Darkforce is an unknown, dark substance from another dimension (known simply as the Darkforce Dimension) that can be summoned and manipulated in many ways: to create impenetrable darkness, to solidify it in various forms, and (most notably) to absorb the "life energy" from living beings (not all users can use all these effects). The Darkforce can also be used to travel to and from its home dimension, but this is dangerous to all except those with Darkforce powers. Some believe that the Darkforce is sentient and sometimes has an evil influence on those who use it. Various heroes and villains have versions of Darkforce powers, including Darkstar, the first Blackout, the Shroud, Cloak and Quagmire (of the Squadron Supreme Universe). Cloak seems to be the prime 'portal' to the Darkforce, however. *The Living Light is the opposite of the Darkforce: a form of energy that resembles light and also comes from its own dimension, but has healing effects on living beings (except ones made of darkness or Darkforce.) It is unknown if it might be sentient. Cloak's partner, Dagger seems to be the Living Light's main avatar. *The Power Cosmic is a force that can alter reality, allowing the user to do whatever he or she wants (including breaking the laws of physics), only being limited by how much cosmic energy the character can tap at a time. It seems to be part of the universe itself and it can be linked directly to Galactus as its primary wielder or even source. The Heralds of Galactus, including Silver Surfer and Nova are imbued with the Power Cosmic. *Magic also appears to be like a form of energy, except that it can defy the laws of physics naturally. However, it does have rules of its own to follow, which vary with the method of invocation, usually in the form of spoken spells. It appears to be present in everything, even living beings. All humans in the Marvel Universe have the ability to use magic, but only if properly trained. Most people are unaware that magic actually works. In addition, powerful magical beings from other dimensions have created specific, extremely powerful magical spells that they allow to be used (often indiscriminately) by those sorcerers who invoke their names; one example is the trinity of beings called The Vishanti, who serve as patrons to heroic sorcerers. At any given time, there is a sorcerer on Earth whose task is to protect the universe against extradimensional mystical invaders; this sorcerer is known as the Sorcerer Supreme, an office currently held by Doctor Strange. *"Hellfire" is a magical force that resembles fire, but is cold and hurts the soul rather than the physical body; it is used mostly by demonic beings. Nonhuman races: A degree of paranoid fear against mutants exists due to stories of mutants being a race or even a species (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior) that is evolving and is meant to replace normal humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between mutants and normal humans (the X-Men and their affiliated groups), those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give mutants safety or dominance (Magneto and his followers, as well as other mutants such as Apocalypse), and those who seek to regulate or eliminate mutants in favor of humans. The latter often use the robots known as Sentinels as weapons. In addition to mutants, Eternals and Deviants, several other intelligent races have existed secretly on Earth. These include: The Inhumans, another genetically unstable race (like the Deviants, but in their case its due to their use of a substance called 'Terrigen') that was created by a Kree experiment long ago; The Subterraneans, a race of humanoids adapted to living below the surface, created by the Deviants (some subterraneans were transformed into 'Lava Men' by a demon); and Homo mermanus, a humanoid race of water-breathers that lives in Earth's oceans. Most of these races have advanced technology but existed hidden from humanity until recent times. More variants of humanity can be found in the Savage Land (see places, below.) Alien races: The Marvel Universe also contains hundreds of intelligent alien races. Earth has interacted with many of them due to the fact that a major "hyperspace warp" happens to exist in our solar system. The three major space empires are: the Kree, who rule the Kree Galaxy (actually the Greater Magellanic Cloud) the Skrulls, who rule the Skrull Galaxy (the Andromeda Galaxy) the Shi'ar, who rule the Shi'ar Galaxy (no known real-world counterpart) The three are often in direct or indirect conflict, which occasionally involve Earth people; in particular, the Kree and Skrulls are ancient enemies, and the Kree-Skrull War has involved humans on several occasions. Another prominent alien race is The Watchers, immortal and wise beings who watch over the Marvel Universe and have taken a sacred vow not to intervene in events, though the Watcher assigned to Earth, Uatu, has violated this oath on several occasions. The Elders of the Universe are ancient aliens who have often had great impact on many worlds, for billions of years, acting alone or as a group. Many other races exist, and have formed an “Intergalactic Council” to have their say on matters that affect them all, such as interference from Earth humans in their affairs. Supernatural creatures: Also abundant in the Marvel Universe are legendary creatures such as gods, demons and vampires. The ‘gods’ of most polytheistic pantheons are actually powerful, immortal human-like races from other dimensions who visited Earth in ancient times, and became the basis of many legends (obviously not all such legends can be true, since they contradict scientific facts, as well as each other.) Besides mythological gods, many deities made up by Marvel writers exist as well, such as the Dark Gods, enemies of the Asgardians. Note that many persons and beings have falsely pretended to be gods or demons during history; in particular, none of the ones claiming to be figures from Judeo-Christian beliefs (such as Satan, God, or the Angels) have turned out to be the real article (this is obviously a conscious decision from Marvel Comics’ part.) Similarly, demons are evil magical beings who take affairs in the matters of the universe, one of the most notorious being Mephisto. Others include Nightmare, D'Spayre, N'Astirah, Dormammu, and Shuma-Gorath. Most of the current generation of gods have been revealed to be the descendants of the Elder Goddess Gaea. The two most prominent pantheons are the Asgardians (of whom Thor is a member) and the Olympians (of whom Hercules is a member). The lords of the various pantheons sometimes gather in groups known as the Council of Godheads and Council of Skyfathers. The gods were forced to stop meddling with humanity (at least openly) a thousand years ago by the Celestials, and most people today believe them to be fictional. Cosmic entities: Above all other beings in the Marvel Universe are the cosmic entities, beings of unbelievably great levels of power (the weakest can destroy planets) who exist to perform duties that maintain the existence of the universe. Most do not care at all about "lesser beings" such as humans, and as a consequence their acts can occasionally be dangerous to mortals. When dire threats threaten the universe it is not uncommon for these beings to gather together to discuss the threat, and even act. Characteristics Dimensions: As mentioned under history, the Marvel Universe is really a multiverse, with several universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. There’s a score of such dimensions, ranging from the Earthlike to the totally alien. Some are magical in nature and others are scientific; some are inhabited and others are not. These include realities like the Microverse, Darkforce Dimension, the Mojoverse, and many more. Time: Another noteworthy feature of the Marvel Universe is that time "branches out" creating new alternate realities when certain important events happen. Those realities can also spawn realities of their own. There exists hundreds, probably thousands, or even millions of such realities. It is unknown why this happens, though a warp known as the Nexus of All Realities exists in a swamp in the Florida of the main Marvel Universe (known as Earth-616). For the most part this does not matter, as most beings are unaware that this occurs, or even that their universes were recently "born" from another. However, organizations exist that try to monitor or manipulate the various realities. These include the Captain Britain Corps, the Time Variance Authority, and Kang the Conqueror's forces. See Continuities, below. Timeline The following timeline describes the major events that formed the setting for Marvel Comics stories, known as the Marvel Universe. Only major fictional historical events (or those that are important to Marvel's major characters) are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. Note also that a sliding timescale applies to Marvel Comics, so that events involving their major characters can only be determined as having happened a certain number of years before whatever the current date is. In general, most recent sources place Fantastic Four #1 (the beginning of the Silver Age of Comic Books, and of the modern Marvel Universe) as having occurred 13 years ago as of The Thing #8 (August 2006). Billions of years ago The Big Bang (approximately 13.7 Billion years ago, according to current data): Prior to the formation of the current universe, another universe existed which was destroyed when the Dweller in Darkness fractured the M'Kraan Crystal, hoping to feast upon the fear that the impending doom would bring to the universe's population. The Phoenix Force, however, reached out to touch every living mind and united them in peace, foiling the Dweller's plan. In spite of this, the destruction the universe could not be stopped, but Eternity, the sentience of the universe, selected one being - the last living man in that universe, Galan of Taa - to survive and live on, merging with him at the point of universal collapse. Then, initiated by the Living Tribunal, this cosmic egg exploded in the Big Bang (see Oscillatory universe), forming the current universe, and from the cosmic crucible, Galen emerged as Galactus, a key cosmic being in the existence of the current universe. Other cosmic beings (including Eternity (reborn) and Death) came into existence at or shortly after the beginning of the universe. Several intelligent races evolved, but most died out, replaced by new ones as time passed by. Some, however, left behind a single, immortal survivor; these formed a loose brotherhood known as the Elders of the Universe. One race achieved immortality and great power, but after an attempt to help two other civilizations that ended in their mutual destruction, decided not to interfere anymore, but only to record all events in the universe. They became known as The Watchers. Despite their oath, some have been involved in important events, such as the one appointed as Earth's Watcher, Uatu. When life started to evolve on Earth (aprox. 3 billion years ago) the Elder Gods were born from the planet's natural magical energies. However, most started devouring each other and devolved into demons. One who avoided this fate, Gaea the earth goddess, summoned the Demiurge, the planet's sentient biosphere, and mated with it, creating Atum, the sun god. Atum set about destroying the Elder Gods, but in doing so, he too became corrupted, and was transformed into the Demogorge, eater of gods. A small number of the Elder Gods, such as Chthon and Set, escaped by banishing themselves to other dimensions, and influenced mankind indirectly later on. Chthon left behind the Darkhold, a set of indestructible parchments (later bound into a book) whose black magic caused much evil through history. Only Gaea remained on Earth, where she would guide the evolution of life. Gaea, under many different guises, later become the mother goddess of Earth's second generation of gods. Demogorge then relesed the energies he had absorbed, returning to his form as Atum; these energies later led to the birth of the later generation of demons, such as Mephisto. Millions of years ago The mysterious cosmic beings known as Celestials began to experiment with the evolution of many intelligent beings across the universe, creating races such as the Kree and the Skrulls. About one million years ago, the Celestials arrived on Earth and experimented on the ancestors of humanity. This experimentation created two new races, the Eternals and Deviants. The Celestials also used the Earth as a womb or egg to birth a new Celestial. They gave some humans the ability to develop super powers (thus providing the potential for the existence of mutants and other superhumans later on) that would manifest themselves around the time that the Celestial was supposed to be born. They did this with the intent of these superhumans protecting the Earth/egg from damage to ensure the Celestials birth. However, the humans, with the help of Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four discovered this plan and ended it. Around this same time Set had created a new race, the Serpent Men, to be his agents on Earth. They approached the Celestials, but were rejected for experimentation. The Serpent Men then became jealous of the humans and vowed themselves enemies of the human race. The Skrulls discovered the Kree and the vegetal race, the Cotati, who shared the same homeworld, and gave them a test to see which of them were worthy of sharing their technology: whichever race created the better achievement would get it. The Kree created a city in Earth's Moon (in a 'Blue Area' that contained an Earthlike atmosphere and gravity) for this purpose. The Cotati created an ecosystem. The Kree lost the contest, so they killed the Skrull envoys and stole their technology. They abandoned the city, which would later become a base for Uatu. A century later, the Skrulls discovered what the Kree had done, but by that time, they had become a powerful space empire themselves. The two races have hated each other since and have been fighting wars almost constantly. Tens of thousands of years ago The Eternals underwent a series of civil wars. Some of them went on to colonize the planet Uranus and Saturn's moon, Titan. As a result, they missed being irradiated by an accidental explosion triggered by an experiment which turned all of the Eternals on Earth fully immortal. Their enemies, the Deviants, also developed advanced technology and created new races (such as the Subterraneans) and huge monsters that would lay dormant until modern times. The Kree discovered the Eternals and decided to try to create their own superhuman race out of Earth's humans. The result of this experiment would become the race known as the Inhumans. The first powerful human civilization developed in the continent of Atlantis. One of its first notable kings was King Kull, who helped to exterminate the Serpent Men. Later, Atlantis developed a highly technologically advanced civilization. They engaged in a war with the Deviants, who ruled the continent of Lemuria. The Atlanteans used weapons that drew upon their continent's geothermal energies, debilitating its geological foundations. When the Celestials returned to Earth, the Deviants tried to attack them, which resulted in the Celestials retaliating with an explosion so powerful it wrought havoc worldwide, sank Lemuria, and caused the unstable Atlantis to sink as well. Some Atlanteans managed to survive; some apparently adapted themselves to life underwater via unknown means; this process turned their skin blue and made them able to only breathe water, not air. These Atlanteans became the first Homo mermani. Just prior to the sinking of the two continents, the Darkhold was used to create vampires, the first of which was Varnae. Around the same time, Set's worshippers created the Serpent Crown, a magical artifact of great power that allowed Set to influence its users. As a result of the cataclysm caused by the Celestials, technology was lost to the human race for millennia, and they reverted to barbarism. During this period, the Hyborian Age, Conan, a descendant of Kull, became an unintentional champion of humanity, and later became king of the land of Aquilonia. One of the sorcerers of this era, Kulan Gath, eventually manifested in the present, along his enemy, Red Sonja. Most of the civilizations of the time eventually became ancestors to actual historical civilizations, like Egypt. (Note: Marvel no longer has the rights to use Kull, Conan or Sonja, but they haven't been officially erased from the continuity; they are just no longer cited by name. Gath, being a character created by Marvel, can still be used.) Thousands of years ago The second generation of gods appeared before mankind and were worshipped by pagan civilizations. Most of the legends involving them are true in the Marvel Universe, though not exactly in the form recorded in mythology. Similarly, the second generation of demons began to prey on humanity. Some pretended to be legendary infernal beings such as Satan. The man who would become Kang the Conqueror traveled back in time to ancient Egypt. He took control of Egypt and ruled as "Pharaoh Rama-Tut" until deposed by the time traveling Fantastic Four. The West Coast Avengers and Doctor Strange were also present via time travel, and they influenced the course of the Fantastic Four's battle with Rama-Tut in their fellow heroes' favor. The immortal mutant En Sabah Nur, who would later become known as Apocalypse, was also present; he had been a slave in Rama-Tut's court, but was freed when his powers manifested themselves. At the time, he was unsuccessfully attempting to woo a member of the royal family named Nephra; when she rejected him, he in turn rejected humanity. At least a thousand years ago, the Celestials returned to Earth and forced the gods to stop intervening in the development of human civilization. 6th century The wizard Merlin helped King Arthur to establish the kingdom of Camelot, and mentored the Black Knight (Sir Percy of Scandia) to oppose the evil influence of Arthur's illegitemate son, the knight Mordred. In the end, Mordred and Morgan le Fay brought down Camelot, but were killed themselves in the process. (All of these characters would later manifest, in various ways, in the present.) Iron Man and Doctor Doom were present at that time, following a battle and the treason of an employee of Doom. Iron Man allied himself with Arthur, and Doom with Morgan, but the two time travelers were eventually forced to work together to return to the present. At some point prior to the fall of Camelot, Modred the Mystic (no relation to Mordred) was approached by Merlin (or an imposter) to study magic in Camelot. Modred was instead corrupted by the power of the Darkhold, and would lose his soul and his love but would gain near-immortality and a mastery of magic. He would battle Chthon and the Darkholders through the modern day, but would bear a deadly vendetta against Merlin and his allies. 15th century The Transylvanian prince Vlad Tepes, better known as Dracula, was mortally wounded in battle with the legions of the Turkish warlord Turac. Turac hoped to heal Dracula and set him up as a puppet ruler, so he brought him to the gypsy healer Lianda. Lianda was actually a vampire in the service of Varnae; she transformed Dracula into a vampire, but was killed. Turac killed Dracula's wife Maria, prompting Dracula to fully embrace his vampiric power. Dracula bit Turac and ordered the warlord to return to Turkey to kill his own family, then killed Varnae's servant Nimrod for the title of "Lord of the Vampires". Dracula was then forced to drink Varnae's life's blood, giving him the ancient vampire's full power. Dracula later waged a bloody war against the gypsies as revenge for Lianda's actions. One of those who he killed was the son of the witch Gretchin, who was, unknown to Dracula, caring for Dracula's exiled daughter Lilith. Gretchin cursed Lilith to become a vampire who would hunt Dracula until he was destroyed forever. 17th century Dracula traveled to the New World, where he was drawn to a girl in Salem, Massachusetts. When the girl was killed by a jealous Puritan, Dracula used hypnosis on the slave Tituba, initiating the chain of events that would lead to the Salem witch trials. Several heroes from the modern day, including Spider-Man, were transported to the time of the trials by the time-traveling Dark Rider, but were unable to stop the Dark Rider in time to attempt to prevent the hanging of the trials' victims. 18th century Events occurred that inspired Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein, although the Marvel Universe's version of Frankenstein's Monster is a generally heroic character rather than the somewhat amoral character of the novel. 19th century Many adventurers and criminals were active in North America's "Wild West", some of whom used costumed identities, such as the Two-Gun Kid, the original Ghost Rider (later renamed the Phantom Rider and succeeded by three other men), Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Apache Kid, and the Red Wolf. Other non-masked gunfighters of the era included the Rawhide Kid, the Gunhawks, the unrelated Gunhawk, and Caleb Hammer. All of these gunslingers, save for the Rawhide Kid, the Red Wolf, and the Gunhawk Reno Jones are known to have been murdered or killed in battle by the century's end. Most of them died in a blaze of glory in 1885, defending the town of Wonderment, Montana from the land-grabbing Nightriders. That said, the Two-Gun Kid is known to have used time travel to visit the present from a time before his death on at least two separate occasions; on the first such occasion, he joined the superheroic Avengers. The ghost of Carter Slade (one of the last Phantom Riders) would later possess his modern-day ancestor, Lincoln Slade, who became the Phantom Rider. In 1890, the events that inspired Bram Stoker's novel Dracula occurred, although Dracula survived the conclusion by transforming into mist when stabbed by Abraham van Helsing and his vampire hunters. Around the same time, Nathaniel Essex, a contemporary of Darwin, was transformed by Apocalypse, becoming Mister Sinister. His obsession for genetics led him to create numerous monstrous posthumans via surgery and genetic engineering. Soon after, Dracula and Apocalypse fought one another in London. Apocalypse returned to suspended animation, where he would remain until the modern era, and Dracula was staked by van Helsing. Dracula was revived by none other than the Frankenstein's monster, and after the two fought, Dracula returned to and killed van Helsing. Van Helsing was survived by at least one child, and his granddaughter Rachel would fight Dracula in the modern era. James Howlett, who would later call himself "Logan" and then "Wolverine", was born in the end of the 19th century. Twentieth century The first group of costumed heroes of this century were the Freedom's Five, a group of international heroes who gathered to fight the Germans during World War I. One of their number was the first hero to be called Union Jack; his brother was the German agent called Baron Blood, who had been transformed into a vampire by Dracula. Another member of the Five was the Phantom Eagle, whose ghost would be laid to rest in the modern era with the assistance of Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider. Jack Fury, father of Nick Fury, fought the Red Baron during the Great War. World War II Several costumed characters appeared in America before the United States entered World War II. The first was the Atlantean half-breed prince Namor the Sub-Mariner, whose dual surface-dweller and Atlantean heritage granted him superhuman strength and flight, and allowed him to breathe both air and water. However, this same heritage made him both a savior and enemy of mankind. Though often portrayed as a hero, he also waged several wars on Earth's above water populations. It was later discovered that Namor needed to have a specific amount of time under water in order to not go temporarily insane. The second costumed character to arrive prior to WWII was the android Human Torch. These two heroes came into conflict with each other, but later became steadfast allies in the face of the Axis threat. Other heroes of this time included Red Raven, the original Ka-Zar, the Patriot (Jeff Mace), and the Hurricane (actually the Eternal Makkari). The US Government secretly developed a project to create super soldiers to fight in the war, but it was sabotaged by a Nazi agent and the full formula was lost. An early prototype was used on a platoon of African American soldiers, all but one of whom (Isaiah Bradley) died. Only one soldier, Steve Rogers, was given the full super soldier treatment. Rogers was given the secret identity of Captain America to be a morale-boosting symbol. He would become one of the world's most influential heroes. Meanwhile, Isaiah Bradley was rendered brain-damaged following a near-fatal escape from a Nazi concentration camp after an apparent suicide mission, and Rogers would not learn of his existence for decades. When America entered the war, Winston Churchill himself arranged for several heroes to form a team called The Invaders, to perform missions against the Axis Powers and their super agents. Several costumed villains had important roles among the Nazis. These include the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker, Arnim Zola, Agent Axis, Master Man, and others. Most of them would survive to plague the heroes of the modern era. In 1945, shortly before the Allies captured Berlin, the Red Skull was accidentally placed in a state of suspended animation, and in a separate incident Captain America was frozen in ice and his teenage sidekick Bucky was seemingly killed. Both men were soon secretly replaced by the US government to avoid lowering morale among the Allies. Soon after, the Allies advanced to Berlin, and the Invaders broke into Hitler's bunker. Although history would record it as suicide, Hitler was actually killed in self-defense by the Human Torch. Not long after the war ended, the first replacement Captain America was killed in action and was replaced by a post-war Captain America. The original Captain America and the Red Skull would both be revived in the modern era. Post-World War II A young man who would later assume the identity of Erik Lehnsherr was interned in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp alongside his future wife Magda. The pair escaped, married, and had a daughter, Anya. When Anya was killed in an arson attack on their home, Erik used his mutant powers to kill the attackers, frightening away Magda, who was actually pregnant with twins at the time. The twins were born in the 1950s on Mount Wundagore, and were placed into suspended animation for several decades by the High Evolutionary. They would eventually be given to the Transian gypsy Django Maximoff, who would raise them as his own. Erik would later become the supervillain called Magneto, and his children would become Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Neither Magneto nor his children would learn of this relationship until the modern era. After the war, most of the Invaders remained active as a group called the All-Winners Squad, though they eventually disbanded and, with Citizen V and several of their allies in the Liberty Legion, formed the core of the new V-Battalion. The Human Torch was rendered inert for decades after the 1950s, and the Sub-Mariner was rendered an amnesiac following the destruction of much of Atlantis by the Set-controlled mesmerist Paul Destine ("Destiny"). During the mid-1950s, a new Captain America and Bucky appeared. These men were devoted anti-Communists who took the real names of their namesakes as their own. They fought a new Soviet-sponsored Red Skull and various other threats from beyond the Iron Curtain. The experimental super-soldier process that had created them made them mentally unstable, so they were placed in suspended animation until the modern day, where they were revived by the original Captain America. This Captain America would later become the Grand Director of the Secret Empire, while this Bucky would recover and become the superhero Nomad. Several new heroes were active during the 1950s, including Marvel Boy (Robert "Bob" Grayson), the 3-D Man, and the goddess Venus. In an alternate reality, some of them formed a short-lived team known as "The Avengers". This reality was wiped out by Immortus before it progressed into the 1960s. That particular grouping may have also existed in the main Marvel Universe, but if so, they were never called "The Avengers". There was also a team of heroes active between the 1950s until 1985, known as the First Line, but their existence was mainly kept secret from the general public. Most of them died battling Skrulls. Another team active during this period was the Monster Hunters, who battled monsters of alien and Deviant origins across the globe. However, their exploits are not well known today because a conspiracy called CONTROL tried to keep the existence of aliens and the supernatural from the general public, and succeeded for many years. During the Cold War, a joint US/Canadian task force that was later codenamed "Team X" was formed. This group of spies and assassins included the men who would become Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, and others. Subsequently, the Weapon Plus Project, which had supported the creation of the Super Soldier Project that had created Captain America, started a new iteration of its Weapon program. The Tenth Weapon program (Weapon X) resulted in the implantation of adamantium in Wolverine's body and the creation of many false memories in him and the other Team X/Weapon X agents. About ten years prior to the modern era, six couples were teleported to the lair of the demonic Gibborim, who offered six of the twelve a chance to gain power and immortality should all twelve assist the Gibborim in destroying humanity in the future. All agreed, and became the Pride. When one of the couples discovered that they were pregnant, the other couples decided to follow suit and have one child apiece, with each couple granting their eventual power and immortality to their sole offspring. In the modern era, these children would rebel against their parents and become the Runaways. Modern heroic era This started officially with the public debut of the Fantastic Four. Spider-Man, The Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Daredevil and the X-Men soon followed. Some of these heroes joined to form the Avengers. These would become Earth's greatest heroes. For a list of several of the most important events to happen in a period of about 10 years until "today", see Major Events of the Marvel Universe. Future timelines The future of the Marvel Universe is not set in stone; not all futures listed below are possible futures. Some are thought to have been prevented, but may have only been delayed. Near future The near-future timeline of MC2 is home to numerous next-generation superheroes, most notably Spider-Girl and A-Next. The dark future of Days of Future Past may have been prevented by the X-Men. In this timeline, mutants are hunted down and either killed or imprisoned by the Sentinels who control the world's governments. Rachel Summers, Nimrod and Ahab have all travelled from here to the present. The future of Bishop, Shard and the XSE may be a later period in the same timeline. The future timeline of Earth X revolves around the Marvel Universe's cosmology. However, Earth X is not a possible future of the main Marvel Universe, given that revelations about the history of Earth X that are incompatible with the known history of Earth-616. In one future timeline, Martians conquer the Earth in a redux of The War of the Worlds. Killraven and his Freemen are among the few revolutionaries who are able to resist the alien overlords. In one alternate timeline, Killraven is the leader of his timeline's team of Avengers; another alternate version was seen in Alan Davis's Killraven miniseries. The year 2020 is home to several heroes and villains, most notably Iron Man 2020. Machine Man and Sunset Bain are known to have future counterparts in this year. The bounty hunter Death's Head visited here at least twice (and died here on the last visit), and his successor Death's Head II (Minion) was created here and returned to this timeline on several occasions. Nikki Doyle, the virtual-reality adventurer called Wild Thing, is also a native of 2020. The spacefaring superhero Star-Lord hails from a future timeline, but has, through unknown circumstances, come to reside in the present, where he fought alongside Thanos against the Maker in the cosmic prison called the Kyln. Far future The Marvel 2099 series tell the exploits of the Marvel Universe in the year 2099, including Spider-Man 2099, Doom 2099, and the X-Men 2099. Marvel 2099 has its heroes in a climate of corporate-dominated dystopia. An alternate version of this timeline was seen in the Marvel Knights 2099 series of one-shots; a villain from this time travelled to the past and was defeated by a group of heroes from the present, who remained in this future timeline after preventing their own timeline from occurring. The Spider-Man of the year 2500 met both the modern Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099, but was later killed by the Hobgoblin from 2211. The 30th century is the home of the Guardians of the Galaxy and their allies, the Galactic Guardians. The Guardians are the future of the same timeline that Killraven inhabits. The starship Sol III and its crew (from Cyberspace 3000) are also native of the time of the Guardians. The 30th century of the parallel timeline of Other-Earth is the home of Kang the Conqueror, whose divergent counterparts include Immortus and Iron Lad; he uses the 40th century as his homebase. Cable and his clone Stryfe hail from the future world that was ruled by Apocalypse until he was killed by the time-travelling Cyclops and Phoenix. Cable was raised here by the Askani, who were led by this timeline's version of his time-displaced half-sister, Rachel Summers. The year 8192 is home to the time-travelling robot bounty hunter Death's Head and the gladiators-turned-mercenaries called Dragon's Claws. The end of time Near the end of time, the last member of the timeline-managing Time Variance Authority oversees the birth of three entities named Ast, Vort, and Zanth; these three become either the Time-Keepers or the Time-Twisters in one of the two possible remaining futures. The Time-Keepers are the employers of Immortus, and use him to eliminate timelines that could lead to the creation of the Time-Twisters. During the Destiny War, Kang the Conqueror killed the Time-Keepers and diverged from Immortus, creating a new future for himself in which he does not become Immortus. Wolverine and Jubilee of the X-Men were once transported to the end of the universe (the "Big Crunch") by the time-dancer Spiral and her employer Mojo. All four returned to their own time after the battle. Galactus battles the Watcher who witnessed his "birth". The two of them battle over a millennia and the universe basically dies around them. Stars burn out and opposed to there being a "big crunch" entropy wins over all. As the universe verges on flickering out of existence, Galactus draws his last shreds of energy, giving him just enough of an edge to battle the rogue Watcher. Galactus and Nova, his herald, are left in an empty void. Galactus comes to the realisation what he's been doing for billions of years. He cracks his armor and the energy he absorbed spews out of him. Galactus becomes the Big Bang of the next universe. Nova survives and becomes the "Galactus" of the next universe and the cycle continues. Multiverse Alternate Universes/Continuities These Earth's have the Earth-'' number of the universe confirmed by Marvel Comics throughout the years and compiled in 2005's ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes as well as continuities named in Marvel publications since the release of the Handbook. The prevalent method of numerically classifying a universe is to derive the numbers in some way from the publication date of an issue relating to the universe, usually, its first appearance. This is, in turn, based on the incorrect belief that "Earth-616" derived its number from the publication date of Fantastic Four #1. {| class="wikitable" !width=11%| Name !width=20%| First Appearance !width=65%| Notes |- ||Earth-9 ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) ||A cyber-governed universe, also known as Turingville, where robotic life rebelled, took over, and turned the world into a democratic utopia; this is also the homeworld of Saturnyne and robotic officer Joe Pi. |- ||Earth-12 ||''Exiles'' #1 (2001) ||Home world of the Exiles' version of Mimic. |- |Earth-15 |''Exiles'' #12 (known) Exiles #83 (2006) (seen) |Home world of Spider from Weapon X. |- |Earth-23 |''Marvel Mangaverse: Fantastic Four'' #1 |See Earth-2301. |- |Earth-27 |''Exiles'' #1 (named) Exiles #83 (2006) (seen) |Homeworld of Magnus, son of Rogue and Magneto. Magnus was first seen in Exiles #1 but his body wasn't returned home until #83. |- ||Earth-33 ||''Fantastic Four: Unstable Molecules'' #1 (2001) ||Home world of Susan Sturm; 1950s powerless Fantastic Four characters. |- ||Earth-36 ||''Thing: Night Falls on Yancy Street'' #1 (2003) ||Home world of Hazel Donovan. |- ||Earth-65 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #44 (1991) ||Home world of Brother Brit-Man. |- ||Earth-98 also known as Earth 1961 ||''Fantastic Four/Fantastic Four Annual 1998'' (1998) ||Its history is the same as that Earth 616 from when the Fantastic Four got their powers in 1961 until Gwen Stacy died in 1973, after which its history diverges and follows a different path. (In this universe, characters aged in real-time.) |- ||Earth-110 ||''Fantastic Four: Big Town'' #1 (2001) ||Reed Richards develops global technology. |- ||Earth-111 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #47 (2001) ||Home world of the Challengers of Doom. |- ||Earth-148 also known as Ee'rath ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #1 (1988) ||Adoptive home world of Kylun. |- |Earth-172 |''Exiles'' #83 |Home world of Wolverine from Weapon X. |- |Earth-181 |''Exiles'' #62 (mentioned) Exiles #83 (seen) |Home world of Daredevil from Weapon X. Also home to Patch, an alternate version of Wolverine. |- ||Earth-238 also known as Crooked World ||''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #377 (1981) ||Home world of Captain UK, the Fury, Mad Jim Jaspers; destroyed by Mandragon in attempt to eliminate the threat of Mad Jim Jaspers and the Fury. Also home of various counterparts of British comic book characters of the 1950s and 1960s. |- ||Earth-253 ||''X-Man'' #71 (2001) ||Home world of the Protectorate whose members included Professor X and Thor; destroyed by Qabiri despite effort of Nate Grey in X-Man #72. |- ||Earth-295 also known as the Age of Apocalypse ||''X-Men Alpha'' (1995) ||In this world, Professor Xavier's dream of mutant and human coexistence was never realized as he was accidentally killed by the timetravelling mutant Legion. Once their greatest foe, Magneto now leads the X-Men in a world where Apocalypse rules supreme. Home world of Blink, Sabretooth, X-Man, Dark Beast, Holocaust, and Sugar Man. Originally, thought to have been destroyed in X-Men Omega, it was revealed to still be in existence in Age of Apocalypse #1. |- ||Earth-305 ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) ||Home world of Captain Angleterre. |- ||Earth-311 also known as 1602 ||''1602'' #6 (2003) ||Captain America of Earth-460 was sent to 1587 A.D. and altered the timeline, causing the heroic age to occur in the year, 1602. Damage was repaired by Thor and Enrique, with Rojhaz being returned to the future with Nicolas Fury. This world was preserved by Uatu the Watcher and his superior—prior to this, it was designated Earth-616. |- ||Earth-312 ||''Exiles'' #35 (2003) ||Slower moving timeline; Ben Grimm's transformation into the Thing causes him to go into a berserker rage. |- ||Earth-313 ||''Knights of Pendragon'' vol. 2 #9 (1993) ||Home world of the Lemurians; was nearly destroyed by nuclear bomb to save Araknoids; Albion, Gawain, and Breeze James traveled there to help rebuild it. |- ||Earth-355 ||''Avengers'' #355 (1992) ||Home world of the Gatherers' Coal Tiger. |- |Earth-371 |''Exiles'' #23 (mentioned) Exiles #83 (2006) |Home world of Gambit from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-374 ||''Avengers'' #344 (1992) ||Home world of Proctor, Sersi, and Ute. |- ||Earth-398 ||''Avengers'' vol. 3 #2 (1998) ||Reality warp by Morgan le Fay where she was Queen of a medieval-type world with the Queen's Vengeance as her cohorts. |- ||Earth-460 ||''1602'' #8 (2003) ||Purple Man uses his powers to become President, sends Captain America back in time to 1602 AD of Earth-616, causing it to diverge into Earth-311. |- ||Earth-520 ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Home world of an alternate version of Wolverine who has only recently been experimented on by Weapon X. |- ||Earth-522 ||''Daredevils'' #6 (1983) ||Home world of Captain England. |- ||Earth-523 ||''Daredevils'' #6 (1983) ||Home world of Captain Albion; neo-Elizabethan England whose empire embraces America and most of Asia in a golden age of peace and prosperity. |- ||Earth-597 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #9 (1989) ||A world where the Nazis won World War II. Home of Hauptmann Englande and the Lightning Force. |- ||Earth-616 ||''Fantastic Four'' #1 (1961) ||Main universe seen in most Marvel comics. Differences between universes are usually described in comparison with Earth-616. |- |Earth-653 |''Exiles'' #83 |Home world of Mesmero from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-665 ||''Not Brand Ecch'' #1 (1967) ||Home world of Forbush Man. |- ||Earth-666 ||''Supernaturals'' #1 (1998) ||Created by Brian Pulido—home of a team composed of supernatural versions of Brother Voodoo, Black Cat, etc. |- ||Earth-689 ||''Avengers Annual'' #2 (1968) ||Scarlet Centurion convinced Earth-689's Avengers to capture all super heroes; defeated by Earth-616's Avengers. |- ||Earth-691 ||''Marvel Super-Heroes'' vol. 2 #18 (1969) ||Alternate future home world of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Killraven. |- ||Earth-692 also known as the Amalgam Universe ||''Marvel vs DC'' #3 (1995) (seen) Fantastic Four: Marvel Encyclopedia (2004) (named) ||World created by the merging of the Marvel Universe (Earth-616) and the DC Universe—was initially called "Earth-9602" in Marvel vs DC #3. |- ||Earth-700 ||''Marvel: Lost Generation'' #8 (2000) ||Home world of Cassandra Locke. |- ||Earth-712 also known as Earth-S ||''Avengers'' vol. 1 #85 (1971) ||Home world of the Squadron Supreme. |- |Earth-714 |''Exiles'' 323 (mentioned) Exiles #83 (seen) |Home world of Angel from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-715 ||''Savage Tales'' vol. 1 #1 (1971) ||Femizonia reality and home world of Thundra before merging with Machus. |- |Earth-717 |''What If: Captain America'' |Captain America of the Civil War; was thought to contain all the 2005 What If stories but has been designated to only one. |- ||Earth-721 also known as Earth-A ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #118 (1972). ||A world where only two members (Reed Richards and Ben Grimm) of the famous Fantastic Four were aboard a spaceship on the fateful day the group was exposed to cosmic rays. Afterwards, Richards became the Thing while Grimm became Mr. Fantastic. |- ||Earth-741 ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) ||Home world of Captain Empire. |- ||Earth-744 ||''Daredevils'' #7 (1983) ||Home world of Captain Airstrip-One; similar to that of the novel 1984 by George Orwell. |- ||Earth-772 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #1 (1977) ||Home world of the Fantastic Five; this team included the mainstream four and Spider-Man. |- ||Earth-774 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #2 (1977) ||Alternate reality in which Hulk retained Bruce Banner's intellect. |- ||Earth-794 ||''Captain Britain'' vol. 1 #6 (1985) ||Home world of Kaptain Briton and and Opul Lun Sat-yr-nin. Captain UK was sent here by Roma to overthrow Sat-yr9. |- ||Earth-808 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #22 (1980) ||Doctor Doom rescues his mother's soul from the sinister Mephisto. |- ||Earth-811 also known as Days of Future Past ||''X-Men'' vol. 1 #141 (1981) ||An alternate future where mutants live in concentration camps and robot Sentinels rule the United States. Diverges when the X-Men fail to prevent Senator Kelly being assassinated by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. |- ||Earth-829 ||''Hercules'' vol. 1 #1 (1982) ||Hercules in the 24th Century. |- ||Earth-839 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #44 (1991) ||Captain UK was reassigned here after defeating Sat-Yr-9. |- ||Earth-846 ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) ||A world where Kaiser Wilhelm II won World War I. Home world of Kommandant Englander. |- |Earth-873 |''Exiles'' #40 (mentioned) Exiles #83 (2006) (seen) |Home world of the male Hulk from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-892 ||''X-Men/Dr. Doom: Chaos Engine'' (2001) ||Doctor Doom used a faulty cosmic cube to briefly merge this reality with Earth-616 in order to rule the world. |- ||Earth-907 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #15 (1990) ||Reed Richards executed during trial of Galactus; remaining Fantastic Four destroyed Shi'ar Throneworld and then sacrifice themselves to stop interplanetary alliance from destroying Earth. |- ||Earth-912 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #22 (1991) ||Home world of the Fantastic Five which included the mainstream Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer. |- ||Earth-917 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #27 (1991) ||Home world of the Fantastic Five which included the mainstream Fantastic Four and Namor; Sue married Namor instead of Reed. |- ||Earth-920 ||''Daredevils'' #7 (1983) ||Home world of Captain Commonwealth. |- ||Earth-921 ||''Avengers'' vol. 1 #343 (1992) ||Home world of the Gatherers' Swordsman. |- ||Earth-924 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #49 (1992) ||Home world of Calibur, an alternate version of Excalibur. |- |Earth-928 |''Spider-Man 2099'' #1 |Also known as the 2099 Universe. |- ||Earth-929 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #41 (1992) ||Reed Richards' rocket crashed, killing all aboard; Galactus fought Avengers; Uatu sacrificed himself to Galactus to prevent earth's destruction. |- ||Earth-932 ||''Avengers'' vol. 1 #359 (1993) ||Home world of Anti-Vision of the Gatherers. |- ||Earth-938 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #52 (1993) ||Dr. Doom became Sorcerer Supreme and used the Fantastic Four to gain the Merlin Stones to defeat Dormammu. |- ||Earth-943 ||''Avengers'' vol. 1 #372 (1994) ||Home world of the Gatherers' Jocasta. |- ||Earth-944 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #387 (1994) ||Home world of Dark Raider. Earth devoured by Galactus; Reed Richards survived and blamed himself. |- ||Earth-952 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #70 (1995) ||Silver Surfer didn’t betray Galactus, who consumed Earth; Fantastic Four survived and become his heralds. |- ||Earth-957 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #75 (1995) ||Blink survived her confrontation with Harvest and gained the power of the In-Betweener, becoming his apprentice after her attempts to create a perfect Earth ended in disaster. |- ||Earth-967 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #414 (1996) ||Home world of Hyperstorm, the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers; a divergence of Earth-811 (Days of Future Past). |- ||Earth-969 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #89 (1996) ||Doctor Doom conspires to prevent an out-of-control Fantastic Four from forming. |- ||Earth-982 also known as MC2 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #105 (1998) ||Home world of Spider-Girl, J2, A-Next, Wild Thing, the Fantastic Five, and others. |- ||Earth-985 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #108 (1998) ||The Carnage symbiote was able to bond with the Silver Surfer long enough to allow the manifistation of cosmic powers, and, ultimately, a battle with the Avengers. |- ||Earth-989 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #109 (1989) ||Ben Grimm remains in Liddleville. |- ||Earth-998 ||''X-Man'' #63 (2000) (seen) X-Man #68 (2000) (named) ||America ruled by Red Queen (Madelyne Pryor) from a floating city. |- ||Earth-1000 ||''Domination Factor: Fantastic Four'' #3.5 (2000) ||Home world of Knorda and Praxis. |- ||Earth-1089 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #4 (1989) ||A reality where the Venom symbiote successfully possessed Spider-Man. |- ||Earth-1112 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #47 (2001) ||Malice kills the Fantastic Four. |- ||Earth-1115 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #47 (2001) ||Susan Storm is the Queen of Atlantis. |- ||Earth-1116 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #47 (2001) ||Atlanterra. |- ||Earth-1121 ||''Paradise X: Heralds'' #1 (2001) ||Humanity nukes the Squadron Supreme for Utopia Program; only Hyperion survives. An alternate version of Earth-712. |- ||Earth-1122 ||''Paradise X: Heralds'' #1 (2001) ||Home world of Spider-Girl/May Parker, the daughter of Ben Reilly, the Spider-Clone. |- ||Earth-1136 ||''Funny Pages'' #6 (1936) (golden age) Protectors #1 (1992) (modern age) ||Home world of Zardi the Eternal Man, Amazing Man, and Skyrocket Steele. |- ||Earth-1189 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #15 (1989) ||Earth devastated by nuclear war; home world of Captain Britain (Meggan). |- |Earth-1191 |''Uncanny X-Men'' #282 |Homeworld of Bishop, Trevor Fitzroy and Shard as well as the XSE & the XUE; alternate future set in 2080, had it's own "Days of Future Past" in its past, then had the Summers Rebellion. |- ||Earth-1193 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #12 (1989) ||Home world of Captain Marshall. |- ||Earth-1228 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #11 (1978) ||Marvel Bullpen empowered by Cosmic Rays from mysterious box from S People and become the Fantastic Four. |- ||Earth-1241 ||''Comedy Comics'' #9 (1942) ||Home world of Captain Dash and Manmon. Occurs in a 31st century with advanced technology but little space flight. There is also an east-west conflict. |- ||Earth-1282 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #24 (1990) ||Home world of Captain Cymru. The designation of this Earth comes from the date of the defeat of the last Welsh King by the English. |- ||Earth-1287 ||''Strikeforce: Morituri'' #1 (1986) ||Home world of Strikeforce: Morituri. (A mistake was made in the pages of Exiles #83 where Earth-1287 is designated as the home of Weapon X's version of Maverick.) |- ||Earth-1289 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #16 (1989) ||Home world of Lockheed and Kymri, who resembles Nightcrawler, and who marries him in Chris Claremont's X-Men: The End, and who share the role of Captain Britain. |- ||Earth-1298 also known as Mutant X ||''Mutant X'' #1 (1998) ||Reality where Earth-616 Havok was sent to; home of the Six. |- ||Earth-1508 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #24 (1990) ||Home world of Chevalier Bretagne. |- ||Earth-1610 also known as Ultimate Marvel ||Ultimate Spider-Man #1 (2000) ||Reinvention of the Marvel Universe for the modern age. Initially beginning with Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate X-Men; the line spawned two more ongoings based on the Avengers (known as the Ultimates on this Earth) and the Fantastic Four, and several miniseries. |- ||Earth-1629 ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) ||Home world of Dr. Henry P. Stanton who was chosen by Merlyn to serve as a physician at the Core Continuum. |- ||Earth-1812 ||''Captain Britain'' vol. 2 #13 (1986) ||Home world of Captain Granbretan; a world where Napoleon conquered Britain. |- ||Earth-1880 ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Home world of a young James Howlett (Wolverine on Earth-616) who has just learned he is a mutant. |- |Earth-1917 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Colossus from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-1987 || ||Alternate version of the Fantastic Four including Human Torch, Invisible Girl, Mr. Fantastic, and She-Hulk; visited by the Exiles. |- ||Earth-1991 also known as Geshem ||''Wolverine: Rahne of Terra'' (1991) ||A medieval-fantasy world, ruled by Queen Rain (Wolfsbane) and her Prince Consort, Douglas (Cypher). Many X-Men characters have counterparts here; the heroes are members of Rain's court, the villains oppose her rule. For unknown reasons, there is no counterpart to Wolverine. |- |Earth-2000 |X-Men: Mutant Academy |Earth-designate of X-Men: Mutant Academy video game. |- |Earth-2002 |X-Men: Next Dimension |Earth-designate of X-Men: Next Dimension video game |- |Earth-2020 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Iron Man from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-2120 ||''Killraven'' vol. 2 #1 (2001) ||Alternate Killraven. |- ||Earth-2122 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #21 (1990) ||Home world of Crusader X; a world where the UK still rules America. |- ||Earth-2149 also known as Marvel Zombies ||''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #21 (2005) ||Zombie world; a universe where an infected Sentry (Robert Reynolds) inadvertently transmitted a virus that turned all costumed heroes into mindless, cannibalistic zombies. |- |Earth-2189 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Namora from the Exiles. |- ||Earth-2301 also known as the Marvel Mangaverse ||''Marvel Mangaverse: New Dawn'' #1 (2002) ||Reivention of the Marvel Universe in manga style. Purportedly, a sequel will spin out of the original event. |- ||Earth-2600 ||''Exiles'' #12 (2002) ||Exiles and Weapon X sent here to slay David Richards; Sabretooth of the Age of Apocalypse turned against Weapon X and decided to stay in this reality to raise David. Sabretooth spent twenty years trying to raise David and the other kids; when their powers surfaced he taught them how to fight back; David orchestrated the systematic destruction of Sentinel factories around the world; Blink arrived on the eve of assault on the Sentinels, and David coordinated the attack by linking the minds of the mutants; David then forced Blink to take him to the Strategic Sentinel Command and fuse its designers with solid matter; Sabretooth tracked down and killed David. |- ||Earth-2992 also known as the [[Marvel 2099#Marvel Knights 2099 heroes|"new" Marvel 2099]] ||''Black Panther 2099'' #1 (2004) ||Alternate 2099 A.D., used in a series of one-shots featuring characters unique to the original 2099 universe. |- |Earth-3031 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Kane from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-3123 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #23 (1980) ||Aunt May is bitten by radioactive spider. |- ||Earth-3470 ||''Exiles'' #84 (2006) ||Home world of Heather Hudson, of the reality spanning super team, the Exiles. |- ||Earth-3515 ||''Thor'' vol. 2 #34 (2001) (mentioned) Thor vol. 2 #35 (2001) (seen) ||"Thor: The Reigning" |- ||Earth-3752 also known as Monster Planet ||''Exiles'' #66 (2005) ||Home world of Doctor Curt Conners' "Science Squad." |- ||Earth-3913 || ||Captain Britain killed Dai Thomas. |- ||Earth-4023 ||''Exiles'' #38 (2004) (mentioned) Exiles #63 (2005) (seen) ||Hyperion took over the world, while everyone else died in nuclear assault used against him. |- ||Earth-4040 ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #3 (1940) ||Home world of Breeze Barton; Earth is in ruins following World War II and the remnants of society are threatened by barbarians. |- ||Earth-4096 ||''Mystic Comics'' #2 (1940) ||Home world of Space Rangers, Black Hawk, and Carl Formes. Occurs in 2300 A.D. where there is widespread travel between planets. Travelers are threatened by space pirates. |- ||Earth-4100 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #24 (1990) ||Home world of Centurion Britannus; the designation for this Earth is taken from when the Romans left Britain. |- |Earth-4210 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Homeworld of Magik from the Exiles. |- ||Earth-4263 ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #8 (1942) ||Home world of Captain Daring. Occurs in 3050 A.D. where worldwide peace is threatened by a revived Hitler. |- ||Earth-4321 also known as Marvel: The End ||''Marvel Universe: The End'' #1 (2003) ||A reality where the pharaoh Akhenaten became cosmically powered and annihilated most heroes in the Marvel Universe. |- ||Earth-4400 ||''Exiles'' #43 (2004) ||Exiles battled Hyperion-led Weapon X. |- |Earth-4732 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Ms. Marvel from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-4871 ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two'' (2003) ||Threatened to be destroyed by the World Ripper of the Skrulls of Earth-4872 but was revealed to have been destroyed in X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two. |- ||Earth-4872 ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) ||This reality was manipulated by Merlyn, damage done to the World Ripper destroyed the Skrull home world and then threatened the "adjacent" realities, forcing Merlyn to destroy this reality |- ||Earth-4873 ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two'' (2003) ||Threatened to be destroyed by the World Ripper of the Skrulls of Earth-4872 but was revealed to have been destroyed in X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two. |- ||Earth-4935 also known as Earth Askani ||''X-Factor'' vol. 1 #67 (1991) ||Future reality where Nathan Summers was sent to, to save his life, where he became Cable. |- ||Earth-5106 ||''Space Squadron'' #1 (1951) ||Home world of Jet Dixon, Dawn Revere, Rusty Blake, and LLA 38; a futuristic reality set in 2000 A.D. |- ||Earth-5127 ||''X-Men/Red Skull: Chaos Engine: Book Three'' (2003) (mentioned) ||Roma as the goddess Dallentré of the House of Fallon. |- ||Earth-5200 ||''Marvel Knights: 4'' #16 (2005) ||An alternate future ruled by Doctor Doom. Visited by Earth-616's Human Torch. |- ||Earth-5211 ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Home world of Albert, an android copy of Wolverine, and his android companion, Elsie-Dee, who were both programmed to kill Wolverine. |- ||Earth-5311 ||''Uncanny X-Men'' #153 (1982) ||Kitty's Fairy Tale reality; home to Lockheed and Bamfs. |- ||Earth-5391 ||''Spaceman Speed Carter'' (1953) ||Home world of Speed Carter, Crash Morgan, Stellar Stone, and General Stone. Takes place in 2075 A.D. |- ||Earth-5464 ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #4 (1940) ||Home world of Whirlwind Carter. Humanity has spread to Venus and elsewhere. Earth is threatened by aliens, but protected by interplanetary Secret Service. |- ||Earth-5555 ||''Dragon's Claws'' #1 (1988) ||Reality set in 8162 A.D. Home of Dragon's Claws and the bounty-hunting Death's Head. |- ||Earth-5700 ||''Wolverine: Days of Future Now'' #1 (2005) ||Alternate Days of Future Past. |- ||Earth-5701 ||''Cable & Deadpool'' #15 (2005) ||Alternate Age of Apocalypse. |- ||Earth-6311 also known as Other-Earth ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #19 (1963) ||Home world of Kang the Conqueror, briefly ruled by Nathaniel Richards. |- ||Earth-6871 ||''Captain America: The Great Gold Steal'' (1968) ||A world where a freelance Red Skull masqueraded as an individual named "Eagle," and formed a small group of criminals to steal $13 billion worth of gold from the Federal Reserve Bank of New York. |- ||Earth-7412 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #153 (1974) ||Reality created from the merging of Machus and Femizonia. |- ||Earth-7484 ||''Astonishing Tales'' #25 (1974) ||Home world of Deathlok the Demolisher. |- ||Earth-7511 ||''Iron Man'' vol. 1 #80 (1975) ||Fragmented America. |- ||Earth-7712 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #6 (1977) ||Home world of Big Brain, Dragonfly, Mandroid, and Ultra-Woman. They comprise a Fantastic Four with alternate powers; possibly destroyed by Vangaard. |- ||Earth-7888 also known as Earth-M or Earth-Moebius ||''The Silver Surfer'' (1978) ||Home world of Ardina. |- ||Earth-7910 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #17 (1978) ||Ghost Rider is a villain. |- ||Earth-7940 ||''Marvel Two-In-One'' #50 (1979) ||Galactus consumes the Earth, but life survives. |- ||Earth-8009 ||''Marvel Two-In-One'' #67 (1980) ||Thundra's new home where she becomes leader of the Sisterhood; this reality's Femizonia was never invaded by Machus. |- ||Earth-8110 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #29 (1981) ||Reality where the Scarlet Centurion convinced the Avengers to capture the world's super-heroes and then to retire, but they briefly reformed and defeated him when he attempted to conquer the Earth; diverged from Avengers Annual #2. |- ||Earth-8158 ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) ||Home world of Z'Nox. |- ||Earth-8208 ||''Bizarre Adventures'' #32 (1982) ||The Celestials' Chosen Ones return to earth in 2160 A.D. |- ||Earth-8212 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #35 (1981) ||Home world of the Reed Richards Rocket Group. |- ||Earth-8222 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #31 (1981) ||The Thing becomes a menace and efforts to stop him neutralize the Fantastic Four's powers. |- ||Earth-8311 also known as Larval Earth ||''Marvel Tails'' #1 (1983) ||Home world of the spectacular Spider-Ham. |- ||Earth-8312 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #42 (1983) ||Invisible Woman died giving birth to Franklin; Mr. Fantastic sought vengeance on Annihilus for the delay and then commits suicide. |- ||Earth-8321 ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #37 (1983) ||The Thing continues to mutate from Virus X but is eventually cured. Giant-Man joins the Fantastic Four. |- ||Earth-8410 ||''Machine Man'' vol. 2 #1 (1984) ||Alternate reality set in 2020 AD; home world of Iron Man 2020 and Death's Head II. |- ||Earth-8720 ||''New Mutants'' vol. 1 #48 (1987) ||Alternate Days of Future Past. |- ||Earth-8810 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #338 (1988) ||An alternate future where the Black Celestial and the Galactus of this world created a "Time Bubble." |- ||Earth-8910 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #14 (1989) ||Home world of Cap’n Brit; Earth was devastated by Galactus and repopulated by the Impossible Man. |- ||Earth-8912 ||''Iron Man'' vol. 1 #250 (1989) ||Home world of Young Arthur and Iron Man (Andros Stark). Takes place in 2093 A.D. |- |Earth-8919 |Pryde of the X-Men |Earth-designate of Pryde of the X-Men |- ||Earth-9006 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #24 (1990) ||Home world of Lady London. |- ||Earth-9010 ||''Marvel Comics Presents'' #61 (1990) ||Marjorie Brinks leads war against demonic Sun. |- ||Earth-9011 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #18 (1990) ||"Fantastic Four" fought Doom before gaining powers; Reed Richards helped Doom recover his mother; Doom then seeks vengeance for being proven inferior and ends up empowering the Fantastic Four. |- ||Earth-9031 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #11 (1990) ||All Fantastic Four members gain flame powers but retire after killing a child in a fire; Ben returned as the Human Torch and joined the Avengers. |- ||Earth-9032 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #11 (1990) ||All Fantastic Four members gain stretching powers but retire due to shame; Johnny became the entertainer Mr. Fantastic. |- ||Earth-9033 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #11 (1990) ||All Fantastic Four members became monstrous and retire to Monster Isle. |- ||Earth-9034 ||''What If?'' #11 (1990) ||All Fantastic Four members gain invisibility powers and become agents of SHIELD. |- ||Earth-9061 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #341 (1990) ||Stalin Robot. |- ||Earth-9105 ||''New Warriors'' vol. 1 #11 (1991) ||"Forever Yesterday" |- ||Earth-9111 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #44 (1991) ||Home world of Sister Gaia. |- ||Earth-9140 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #24 (1991) ||Wolverine becomes "Lord of Vampires." Slain by Punisher. |- ||Earth-9200 also known as Dystopia ||''Hulk: Future Imperfect'' #1 (1992) ||Home world of the tyrannical Maestro. |- ||Earth-9250 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #37 (1992) ||Wolverine becomes "Lord of Vampires," and kills the Punisher. |- ||Earth-9260 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #38 (1992) ||Alternate reality in which Seth conquered Asgard and imprisoned and enthralled Thor, nearly killed and absorbed the power of Odin. |- ||Earth-9309 ||''Spider-Man 2099'' #11 (1993) (mentioned) ||Home world of Thanatos. |- ||Earth-9339 also known as Irth ||''Excalibur Annual'' #1 (1993) ||Home world of Ghath and Khaos. |- |Earth-9391 |X-Men Video Game |Designate of the X-Men Video Game. |- ||Earth-9413 || ||Mentioned in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005 in the entry on 2020 A.D. (Earth-8410). |- ||Earth-9500 ||''Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man'' #1 (1995) ||Home world of Goblin; takes place in 2211 A.D. |- ||Earth-9510 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #78 (1995) ||Original Fantastic Four killed by De’lila; new FF (Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Hulk and Spider-Man) stayed together; broke up after defeated by Abomination, Devos, Lady Deathstrike and Paibok. |- ||Earth-9511 ||''Avengers: Last Avengers Story'' #1 (1995) ||The government instituted a program where supervillains were captured, and subsequently executed; this caused a rift amongst superheroes and the United States government. In addition, Quicksilver inadvertently killed the Scarlet Witch, and the Hulk tore Tigra in twain. |- ||Earth-9620 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #66 (1996) ||Days of Future Tense alternate future. |- ||Earth-9809 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #9 (1998) ||Home world of Caledonia. |- ||Earth-9811 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #114 (1998) ||Secret Wars participants trapped on Battleworld. Their kids return to Earth. |- ||Earth-9815 ||''Marvel Team-Up'' vol. 2 #5 (1998) ||Spider-Man refused Authority's orders to capture the Globe of Ultimate Knowledge, forcing him to confront the Leader's Humanoid robots by his lonesome. Authority was killed, and the Humanoids absorbed all the knowledge they could while spreading across the globe, killing any opposition they encountered. |- ||Earth-9870 ||''X-Men & Spider-Men: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) ||Occurs in 4000 A.D. Aliya survives instead of Cable. |- ||Earth-9890 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #124 (1998) ||Home world of Privateer Albion. |- ||Earth-9891 ||''X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) ||Home world of Dream Summers; alternate Days of Future Past set in 2035 AD. |- ||Earth-9892 ||''X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) ||Home world of Ravonna and set in the 41st century; reality where the Kang encountered Ravonna before he had first tried to conquer her realm and tried to marry her, but the X-Men tried to tell her of his true nature Kang tried to slay them and unwittingly killed Ravonna instead; Kang submitted to having his armor stripped and was placed in eternal imprisonment. |- ||Earth-9907 ||''A-Next'' #7 (1999) (mentioned) A-Next #10 (1999) (seen) ||Home world of Doom and Thunderguard. |- ||Earth-9910 ||''Bishop: The Last X-Man'' #1 (1999) ||Chronomancer's World. |- ||Earth-9930 ||''Avengers Forever'' #4 (1999) ||Killraven as an Avenger. |- ||Earth-9939 also known as Earth-Charnel ||''Death3'' #1 (1993). ||Earth conquered by Charnel (Baron Strucker VI); surviving heroes include the Avengers and the X-Saviours. |- ||Earth-9997 also known as Earth X ||''Earth X Sketchbook'' (1999) ||Alex Ross' future of the Marvel Universe. It is revealed in issue #11 of Paradise X, that that the events shown in the series are not set in an alternate future as many assumed, but rather an alternate present—the issue reveals that Paradise X is set in 2003, the year of publication. It is unclear if this was the original intent or a later revision. |- |Earth-10101 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Vision from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-11113 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #47 (2001) ||Home world of the Five for the Future. |- ||Earth-11777 ||''Captain America'' (1944; film serial) ||Home of various Marvel characters that lack adaptations on the printed page, but have been represented in feature films and television shows. |- ||Earth-11993 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #45 (1993) ||Barbara Ketch became Ghost Rider; Dan Ketch killed. |- ||Earth-15104 ||''X-Men'' vol. 2 #150 (2004) ||Here Comes Tomorrow storyline in which Sublime/Beast resurrects Jean Grey 150 years in the future. |- ||Earth-15731 ||''Exiles'' #72 (2005) ||An alternate (but very close approximation to the original) New Universe visited by the Exiles while chasing Proteus through the multiverse in Exiles #72-74. |- ||Earth-20476 ||Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #204 (1976) ||Bruce Banner of Earth-616 attempted to travel back in time in a machine of Dr. Kerwin Kronus, his efforts to prevent himself from becoming the Hulk resulted in a divergent reality in which he succeeded, but Rick Jones had died; Banner went back into the past and attempted to reverse these events, returning him to Earth-616. |- ||Earth-21989 ||''Marvel Tales'' #219 (1989) ||Home world of Marvel Babies. |- ||Earth-21993 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #46 (1993) ||Cable destroys the X-Men. |- ||Earth-23238 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #23 (1990) ||Home world of Justicer Bull, the Justicers and Lord High Justicer residing in Mega City One. |- |Earth-23895 |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Home world of Storm from Weapon X. |- ||Earth-26749 || ||Great Lake Avengers reality-warp. |- ||Earth-28909 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #3 (1989) ||Ben Parker's nephew is Galactus. |- ||Earth-31916 also known as the Supremeverse ||''Supreme Power'' #1 (2003) ||Alternate version of the Squadron Supreme. |- ||Earth-32000 ||''X-Men Unlimited'' vol. 1 #26 (2000) ||Ages of Apocalypse; Apocalypse reality warps Earth-616 using the Twelve; set in the future. |- ||Earth-38909 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #3 (1989) ||Franklin Richards finds Mjolnir and becomes the new Thor. |- ||Earth-40800 ||''Red Raven Comics'' #1 (1940) ||Home world of Comet Pierce and Avis Jort. Occurs in 2150 A.D. where humanity spread throughout planets and moons of the solar system. |- |Earth-41012 |X-Men: Legends |Earth-designate of X-Men: Legends video game |- ||Earth-45828 also known as Earth-Razorline ||''Hyperkind'' #1 (1993) ||Clive Barker's Razorline imprint, home world of Ectokid, Saint Sinner, Hyperkind, and Hokum & Hex. |- ||Earth-57780 ||''Spidey Super Stories'' #1 (1974) ||Home world of Jennifer of the Jungle, Captain Mighty, Mad Scientist, Wall, and Blowhard. |- ||Earth-58163 also known as the House of M ||''House of M'' #2 (2005) ||Magneto began a mutant movement which caused human mutants to be the majority and baseline humans to be the minority. |- ||Earth-59462 ||''Uncanny X-Men'' #462 (2005) (mentioned) ||Home world of the Sky Captain of the Captain Britain Corps. |- ||Earth-74101 ||''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #151 (1974) ||Machus reality before merging with Femizonia. |- ||Earth-78411 also known as Dinosaur World ||''Devil Dinosaur'' vol. 1 #1 (1978) ||Home world of Devil Dinosaur and Moonboy. |- ||Earth-82801 ||''What If?'' vol.1 #34 (1982) ||The Fantastic Four are literally bananas. |- ||Earth-88194 also known as Earth-Shadowline ||''Dr. Zero'' #1 (1988) ||On this earth, there are no beings save for "shadows"—they are similar to humankind, but are a completely distinct species in terms of abilities (and occasionally) appearance. |- ||Earth-89947 ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #44 (1991) ||Home world of Enforcer Capone. |- ||Earth-90110 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #19 (1990) ||The Ultravision's Utopia; home world of the Cosmic Avengers. |- ||Earth-90111 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #19 (1990) ||The Ultravision's Dystopia; Genoshan bombing of USA sends world into chaos, Ultravision prepares to conquer universe. |- ||Earth-91111 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #30 (1991) ||Invisible Woman dies in second childbirth; baby Suzy becomes a monstrous creature and is banished to the Negative Zone by her brother, Franklin Richards. |- ||Earth-91112 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #30 (1991) ||Mary, the daughter of Susan Storm and Reed Richards, brings about a new age of peace. |- ||Earth-93060 also known as the Ultraverse ||''Hardcase'' #1 (1993) ||Home of most Malibu Comics' Ultraverse characters (including Prime, Hardcase, and others) centered around an Alderson disk concept known as the Godwheel. |- ||Earth-93122 ||''Death Wreck'' #2 (1994) ||Set in 2053 AD; Home world of Dredge. |- |Earth-94019 |X-Men: Children of the Atom |Earth-designate of X-Men: Children of the Atom video game. |- ||Earth-95120 ||''Marvel Riot'' #1 (1995) ||Alternate Age of Apocalypse (humorous). |- ||Earth-95121 ||''Fantastic Force'' #12 (1995) ||Alternate world where the Red Ghost and the Super-Apes became the Fantastic Four; possibly destroyed by Vangaard. |- ||Earth-95122 ||''Fantastic Force'' #12 (1995) ||Fantastic Four had alternate powers; Ben is human in appearance with super-strength; Reed is Modok-like; Johnny X-rays and Sue has energy powers. This reality was possibly destroyed by Vangaard. |- |Earth-96169 |Capcom vs Marvel |Earth-designate of the Capcom/Marvel universe. |- ||Earth-97102 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #100 (1997) ||Fantastic Four sent to Oz-like world after space flight. |- ||Earth-97103 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #100 ||The Land of Fuzz. |- ||Earth-98125 ||''Marvel Vision'' #25 (1998) ||Home world of a Captain Britain who chose both the Amulet of Life and the Sword of Death. |- ||Earth-98151 ||''Marvel Team-Up'' vol. 2 #5 (1998) ||A reality where the villainous Authority used the Globe of Ultimate Knowledge to absorb all known information, thus eventually controlling the entire universe. |- ||Earth-99476 also known as Dino-World ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #9 (1989) (mentioned) Excalibur vol. 1 #51 (1992) (seen) ||Home of Britainicus Rex and the Dinosaur People. |- ||Earth-105709 ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #9 (1990) ||X-Men died on their mission against Krakoa; one of the worlds where the Living Laser escaped via Uatu's alternate Earths portals in Quasar #6 and Quasar #30. |- ||Earth-120185 ||''Transformers'' #1 (1984) ||The reality encompassing the Marvel UK incarnation of the Transformers, Action Force and others. Notably, it is not the same reality featured in the Marvel US Transformers comic book series, but rather an expanded version of it. The first UK-originated story is printed in UK issue #9—this Earth's numerical designation is a reference to the date of publication of this issue, the 12th of January, 1985. |- ||Earth 148611 also known as the New Universe ||''Star Brand'' #1 (1986) ||Jim Shooter created a line of Marvel comics taking place in a separate universe based in a "more realistic setting." Superpowers were given to several people in a deus ex machina called the White Event. |- |Earth-194111 |Spider-Man the Animated Series |Earth-designate of Spider-Man the Animated Series |- |Earth-199312 |Spider-Man & the X-Men:Arcade's Revenge |Earth-designate of Spider-Man & X-Men video game |- |Earth-200253 |Spider-Man |Earth-designate of the Spider-Man movies |- ||Earth-200500 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Avengers All Had Beards" |- ||Earth-200501 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Ultimate Ultimate Universe" |- ||Earth-200505 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Black Panther Is Caucasian" |- ||Earth-200511 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"M.O.D.O.K. Had An Itch" |- ||Earth-200513 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Fantastic Four Reached The Moon" |- ||Earth-200515 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Marvel Heroes Aged In Real Time" |- ||Earth-200525 ||''Wha...Huh? (2005)'' ||"Emma Frost Could Read My Mind" |- ||Earth-523001 ||''What If... Karen Page Had Lived?'' (2005) ||Similar to the historical events seen on Earth-616, but diverges when Bullseye murdered Karen Page in Daredevil vol. 2 #5. |- ||Earth-523002 ||''What If... Jessica Jones Had Joined the Avengers?'' (2005) ||A universe where Jessica Jones became a member of the Avengers as a SHIELD liaison. |- ||Earth-523003 ||''What If... Dr. Doom Had Become the Thing?'' (2005) ||Victor Von Doom made amends with Reed Richards, and traveled into space with him, Susan, and Johnny Storm as opposed to Ben Grimm. In the end, Victor became the Thing. |- ||Earth-523004 ||''What If... Magneto and Professor X Had Formed the X-Men Together?'' (2005) ||Certain events led to Magneto joining sides with Charles Xavier. United, they formed an X-Men lineup consisting of Wolverine, Jean Grey/Phoenix, Destiny, Mystique, Peter Rasputin, Kitty Pride, Lockheed, Sage, and Dr. Hank McCoy. |- |Earth-921031 |X-Men: The Animated Series |Earth-designate for the X-Men Animated series |- |Earth-2000114 |X-Men: Evolution |Earth-designate of X-Men: Evolution |- |Earth-2000714 |X-Men Movie |Earth designate for the three X-Men movies. |- |Earth-2003711 |Spider-Man |Earth-designate of the Spider-Man: New Animated series. |- |Earth-2005117 |X-Men: The Tomorrow People |Earth-designate of X-Men the Tomorrow People video game. |- |Earth-2011700 |X-Men: Mutant Wars |Earth-designate of X-Men: Mutant Wars video game |- ||Earth-Generic ||''Generic Comic Book: Type Super-Hero Action Adventure'' #1 (1984) ||Home world of the Generic Superhero, Sanderson (the Generic Supervillain), the Generic Girlfriend, and the Generic Boss. |- ||DC Universe ||''New Fun Comics'' #1, (1935); Zero Hour #0, (1994); JLA/Avengers, (2003) ||Although part of a separate multiverse, the Post-Crisis / Post-Zero Hour DC Universe crossed-over with the mainstream Marvel Universe (Earth-616) in 2003 for JLA/Avengers. See DC Universe and Multiverse (DC Comics). Pocket dimensions: universes within universes *Earth 311 (Marvel 1602): From a Neil Gaiman-penned story where the Age of Marvels begins during Queen Elizabeth's reign. Elizabethan versions of many Marvel heroes must band together as the fate of all worlds hangs in the balance. There is a sequel, 1602: New World. Note: Within the pages of 1602, it is explicitly stated that this universe is the same Earth-616 that the normal Marvel titles are based within. However, when events resolve at the end of the series, the 1602-verse lives on in Uatu's pocket dimension as Earth-311. (Marvel 1602 #6, page 2) *Heroes Reborn (Counter-Earth): A pocket dimension where Franklin Richards stored many of Earth's superheroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught. *Limbo: The name of three different dimensions in the Marvel Universe. *The Encroachiverses: A series of universes deemed failures by extremely powerful, unnamed beings; includes the Dimension of Suicide, the Baloney-verse, the 976-verse, the Trashi-verse, the Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse, the Noriega-verse, the Narcissi-verse. the Media-verse, the Puppet-verse, and the Insipiverse. *The Microverse: Originally, many microverses existed within the Marvel Multiverse. The most commonly visited is the one containing the regions known as Sub-Atomica and the Micronauts Homeworld. Places Certain places, some of which exist in real-life and some of which are fictional, figure prominently in the Marvel Universe. New York City Most of the action of Marvel Comics takes place in New York City. New York City is the site of many places important to superheroes: * Avengers Mansion - currently destroyed, but long the home of the Avengers * Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza - fictional buildings that have, at one time or another, been the home of the Fantastic Four * Daily Bugle - fictional newspaper building where Peter Parker (Spider-Man) works as a photographer for J. Jonah Jameson * the Raft, a fictional prison for superpowered villains, located on Ryker's Island (modeled after the real-life Riker's Island; note the different spelling); the Raft is the successor to the earlier superhuman prison called the Vault, located in Colorado * Sanctum Sanctorum - fictional abode of Doctor Strange located in Greenwich Village * Stark Tower - fictional skyscraper of the Avengers *Hell's Kitchen - Home and protectorate of Daredevil New York City is a center of industry, serving as the headquarters of: * Stark Industries, owned by Tony Stark, Iron Man * OsCorp, formerly owned by Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin Two universities are also especially prominent in the Marvel Universe: * Columbia University - real university whose alumni include Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Elektra Natchios, and Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) * Empire State University - fictional university whose alumni include Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm (the Human Torch) Other locations * Avalon * Avengers Compound * Avengers Hydro-Base * Caldecott-Fictional western Mississippi county and town where the X-men's Rogue was born. * Massachusetts Academy * Ravencroft Institute *Salem Center - a hamlet in the town of North Salem, Westchester County, New York ** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *** X-Mansion - home of the X-Men, located in Salem Center **** Danger Room - training center for the X-Men Regions and Countries * Atlantis - home of Namor the Sub-Mariner * Attilan (also called The Hidden Land) - home of the Inhumans, in the North Atlantic ocean * Deviant Lemuria - undersea home of the Deviants located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. * Genosha - island dwarf-nation off the coast of Africa, north of Madagascar; an apartheid-like state where mutants were once enslaved * Kamar-Taj – A small kingdom in the Himalayas * Krakoa - Living island in Africa. * K'un-L'un * Latveria - fictional country ruled by Doctor Doom * Lemuria - Undersea nation similar to Atlantis. * Madripoor - fictional city, modeled after Singapore, to which Wolverine has connections * Muir Island - fictional island off the north west coast of Scotland, containing Moira MacTaggert's mutant research lab * Nova Roma - Home of Magma in Brazil. Ancient Rome-Like city. * Olympia - mountain city of the Eternals, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. * Project: PEGASUS – A secret government-run energy research facility, specializing in superhuman studies. * Savage Land - a fictional place with tropical climates and prehistoric animals located in the heart of Antarctica. * Subterranea * Symkaria – Country adjoining Latveria * Transia - birthplace of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, and where Mt. Wundagore (prison of Chthon) is located. * Vault – A prison for superhumans in Colorado. * Wakanda - An African nation ruled by T'Challa, the Black Panther. Planets * Asteroid M – secret base of Magneto * Astra — A planet where humanoid aliens possess magnetic and molecule-controlling powers that enable them to have every power on metal. * Blue Area (comics) – on the Moon, home of Uatu the Watcher and formerly of the Inhumans. * Counter-Earth - now occupied by the second duplicate of Earth. The first was built by the High Evolutionary, moved away from the solar system and destroyed by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. The second and current was built by Franklin Richards in the transition from Onslaught to Heroes Reborn. * Ego the Living Planet— a sentient planet * Kosmos — A planet from which a criminal sludge-like alien escapes to hide on Earth where he kills The Wasp's father and fights Ant-Man * Krelar- The second homeworld of the blue-skinned Kree Race. Home world of Captain Mar-Vell, "Colonel Yonn-Rog," "Captain Atlas," and "Una." * Mojo World – planet of spineless aliens * Titan - main moon of Saturn and technologically advanced home to the Titan Eternals. * Wundagore – A planet circling Sirius; also, a mountain in Transia (Eastern Europe) Extradimensional places * Asgard – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Norse gods * Beyond-Realm * Heliopolis – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the gods of Egypt * Limbo * Microverse ** Micronaut homeworld – a chain of connected worldlets, resembling a ball-and-stick molecular model. ** Subatomic universe * Negative Zone, The – * Nexus of All Realities – * Olympus – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Greek gods Artifacts Some items have been created specifically for the Marvel Universe and carry immense powers: *Adamantium - a virtually indestructible metal alloy which is best known for being integrated into the skeleton and claws of Wolverine and a version of Captain America's shield. *The Book of the Vishanti *Carbonadium *The Casket of Ancient Winters *Cloak of Levitation, worn by Doctor Strange. *The Cosmic Cube *The Cosmic Egg *The Darkhold *The Evil Eye of Avalon *The Eye of Agamotto, worn by Doctor Strange. *Infinity Gems/Infinity Gauntlet - Six gems that grant their owner supreme power over Mind, Power, Soul, Time, Space, and Reality. They can be combined in the Gauntlet. *The Legacy Virus, a devastating plague that tore through the Mutant population. *The Mandarin's Ten Rings *Mjolnir, the Hammer of Thor. *M'Kraan Crystal - The "nexus of realities". By entering the crystal, the user can enter any universe they wish. The protector of the crystal is singular in all universes, with the same memories in each, which suggests that the reality immediately surrounding the crystal is anchored in place. *The Orb of Agamotto *The Serpent Crown *The Siege Perilous *The Tallus *Terrigen Mist, a mutagen which can alter Inhuman physiology. *The Ultimate Nullifier *Unstable molecules *Vibranium - a metal which comes in two forms; one variety (Wakandan) absorbs vibratory and kinetic energy, while the other (Antarctic) causes all nearby metals to melt. *The Wand of Watoomb Other objects * Avengers Quinjet - Avengers jet * Blackbird - X-men jet * Captain America's shield * Fantasti-Car - a floating car * Gamma Bomb * Helicarrier - Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. reside on a floating military base. * Iron Man's armors * Pogo Plane * Quantum Bands - Quasar's cuffs of Cosmic energy Everyday Life in the Marvel Universe Culture TV: * "Lacuna with the Stars" - talk show hosted by "8th X-Statix" Lacuna, wherein she reveals celebrities' secrets. * X-Statix Pay-Per-View events. Film: * Fantastic Four - movie about the family of superpowered adventurers. * Spider-Man - movie about the famous superhero. Notable Arts and Entertainment Figures: * Alison Blaire, the Dazzler - recording artist. * Jumbo Carnation - mutant fashion designer who overdosed on Kick. * Lila Cheney - British singer/musician with the band Cat's Laughing. * Henrietta Hunter - mutant British pop star. Murdered but returned from the dead to raise money and awareness for AIDS, landmines, and eating disorders. Formerly a short-term leader of the X-Statix. (Editorially, based on/substitution for Princess Diana.) * Rick Jones - former sidekick. Popular recording artist and author of the book "Sidekick." * Sugar Kane - British pop idol, former girlfriend of Chamber * Lacuna - host of talk show "Lacuna with the Stars." Called the "8th X-Statix." * Alicia Masters - famous blind sculptress. Former girlfriend of Ben Grimm, The Thing * Madeline Naylor - famous stage actress. (Mother of Speedball.) * O-Force - fad mutant team whose membership was decided by television viewers' phone-in votes. * Mary Jane Watson-Parker - famous model and aspiring actress. Wife of Peter Parker. * X-Statix - very popular team of celebrity mutants with short life spans. Deceased. Trends: * "Magneto was right" - after Magneto was believed dead in the Genoshan holocaust, he became a popular t-shirt logo and grafitti image. * Mutant culture - in the time leading up to M-Day, mutant fasion, music, and art became very popular. =Media= Print Publications: * Daily Bugle - New York-based tabloid-format newspaper, owned by J. Jonah Jameson. * Daily Globe - New York City newspaper. * Inquiring Eye - tabloid whose office is across the street from the Daily Bugle. * Marvels Comics Group - a line of sometimes licensed comicbooks based on popular superheroes. These include: X-Men, The Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, and Captain America. * Now Magazine - glossy magazine from the publishers of the Daily Bugle. * Official Handbook of Heroes - a fan guide to the superheroes and supervillains. * The Pulse - a superhero-oriented features section of the Daily Bugle. Members of the Press: * Betty Brant - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Eddie Brock - reporter for the Daily Globe. * Kat Farrell - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Frederick Foswell - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Jessica Jones - reporter for The Pulse. Formerly the failed superheroine Jewel. Former private detective. Girlfriend to Luke Cage and mother of his child. * Ned Leeds - reporter for the Daily Bugle. * Irene Merryweather - Former reporter for the tabloid Inquiring Eye until she investigated and wrote an expose on the Hellfire Club, selling it to the Daily Bugle, where she became a reporter until she was fired for keeping a loaded gun in her desk. * Peter Parker - former photographer for the Daily Bugle. Won the Pullitzer Prize for his photo of the Sentry. (Whether this is now widely known is unclear.) Former teacher at Midtown High. Currently employed by Tony Stark. * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - editor of the Daily Bugle. * Phil Sheldon - photographer for the Daily Bugle. Retired. Author, Marvels. * Trish Tilby - television reporter, BNBC. Formerly of WARC TV. Former host of "The Trish Tilby Show." * Ben Urich - crime reporter for the Daily Bugle. Known for covering Daredevil and the Kingpin. Unsuccessfully sued by Norman Osborn for libel, after outing him as the Green Goblin. Currently writing for The Pulse. Notable Political/Media Figures: * Captain America - heroic American legend. Known to be Steve Rogers. * Graydon Creed - founder, Friends of Humanity, a group vehemently opposed to mutant civil rights. A presidential contedmer, Creed was shot and killed at a rally. * Doctor Victor von Doom - monarch of the European nation of Latveria * Col. Nick Fury - creator and executive director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Henry Peter Gyrich - former NSA and U.S. State Department liaison to the Avengers, former U.S. State Department liaison to T'Challa, former head of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. * J. Jonah Jameson - publisher of the Daily Bugle and outspoken critic of Spider-Man. * John Jameson - heroic astronaut. Head of security for the Ravencroft Institute. Currently dating She-Hulk. * Sen. Robert Kelly - anti-mutant activist and prominent United States Senator who rose to power on an anti-mutant platform. A primary backer of Project Wideawake and the Mutant Control Act. After the mutant Pyro saved his life, Kelly worked toward improving human/mutant relations, but it was not long before a militant anti-mutant activist assassinated him, furious that Kelly had betrayed their cause. * Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Magneto - international terrorist, former ruler of Genosha. * Dr. Henry McCoy - pre-eminent mutant biologist, also known as The Beast of the X-Men. * Namor, prince of Atlantis. * Tony Stark - CEO of Stark Industries, playboy. * T'Challa - king of the African nation Wakanda. * Bolivar Trask - noted anthropologist, creator of the Sentinels. Abducted by a Sentinel from a televised debate with Professor Charles Xavier, Trask sacrificed him, sacrificed himself fighting his own creation. Deceased. * Charles Xavier - outspoken mutant-rights advocate. Former administrator of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Outed as a mutant. Currently deceased. =Industrial/Commercial= Corporations: * Genetech Bio-Research Facility ' - superhuman genetic research firm located in Sayville, Long Island, NY. Made headlines for creating armor for use in the capture/killing of Magneto. * 'OsCorp - formerly owned by Norman Osborn. Headquartered in New York City. * Stark Industries - owned by Tony Stark. Headquartered in New York City. * Worthington Industries - owned by Warren Worthington III. Commercial Products: * Doop keychains and plush toys. Retail Outlets: * Fantastic Four Gift Shop and Museum - located on the ground floor of the Baxter Building. Restaurants: * Planet X-Force - chain of Planet Hollywood-style theme restaurants devoted to the celebrity mutant team X-Force, later X-Statix. With the original name and then the actual team retired, the status of these is unknown. Pharmaceuticals/Narcotics: * "Kick" - highly addictive inhalant that enhances special abilities in mutants. Found top be an aerosol compound for distributing a primordial organism called Sublime. Used by Magneto, Jumbo Carnation, Quentin Quire, and Sophie of the Stepford Cuckoos. * Legacy Virus Cure - Created by Moira McTaggert and Henry McCoy to destroy the virus that plagued mutants. * Mutant Growth Hormone, or MGH - drug extracted from superpowered individals' genetic material that grants temporary powers to whoever takes it. Sometimes used as a party drug, MGH often results in increased strength and aggression. (This was the case with Patriot of the Young Avengers. At one time, MGH was being extracted from Spider-Woman Mattie Franklin.) * Rapture (Marvel 2099) - deadly, highly addictive drug produced by Alchemax that bonds to the user's DNA. (Used to keep Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man 2099 working for the mega-corporation.) * Toad Juice - hallucinogenic produced by a mutant called Toad Boy. Fatal to humans. Education: * Empire State University - fictional university whose alumni include Peter Parker, Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. * Massachusetts Academy - prep school. (Emma Frost taught the Hellions, Kitty Pryde, and Generation X (comics) there.) * Midtown High - New York City public high school attended by Peter Parker and Jessica Jones. * Xavier Institute for Higher Learning - private school for mutant (and at one time, human) children. Previously known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. =Landmarks= * Avengers Mansion - Long-time home to the Avengers, located at 890 Fifth Avenue, New York City. Formerly home to the Stark family. Currently in ruins. * Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza - buildings that have been home to the Fantastic Four, located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, New York City. * Magda Square, Genosha - political, economic, and cultural center of the former mutant homeland, now in ruins following a devastating attack. Named for Magneto's deceased wife. * The Raft, a fictional prison for superpowered villains located on Ryker's Island, off of New York City. * The Ravencroft Asylum - asylum for the criminally insane and superpowered in southern New York. * Stark Tower - skyscraper home to the New Avengers. * X-Mansion - the base of operations for the X-Men and X-Corporation, located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. Currently the refuge of the majority of the remaining mutants, patroled by Sentinel Squad ONE. * Yancy Street - known primarily for being the birthplace of The Thing. =Charity, Volunteer, and Outreach Organizations * Captain America's Hotline - a nationwide phone service that lets civillians contact Captain America with information pertaining to national security or crises beyond the scope of conventional authorities. Established using Captain America's back pay since World War II. Stars and Stripes, a network of volunteer data processors, scan the messages and forward them to Captain America, based on suitability, location and urgency. * Excelsior - support group of former teen superheroes that helps their peers make the transition to a civillian lifestyle. Founded by Phil Urich and Michiko "Mickey" Musashi. Bankrolled by Rick Jones. * Mutantes Sans Frontières - charity organization run by Warren Worthington III, Archangel. * X-Corporation - outreach program that provides rescue, relief and refuge to mutants, with embassies in Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, Melbourne, Mumbai, Nairobi, New York, Paris, and Singapore. After M-Day, several embassies were bombed, so all of X-Corporation has been evacuated to the X-Mansion in Salem Center, NY. Miscellaneous Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse_%28Marvel_Comics%29 * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_Events_of_the_Marvel_Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Features_of_the_Marvel_Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everyday_Life_in_the_Marvel_Universe ---- Category:Locations Retrieved from "http://www.marveldatabase.com/wiki/index.php/MarvelDatabase:Location_Template"